090114fatemerrow
04:05 TA: Fate's heels clack loudly in the hallway as she approaches her room. 04:24 AA: Merrow arrives in the hallway outside Fate's room, and when he spots her, gives a nod of recognition and engages her in conversation. 04:25 AA: "Ah, Miss Revult. Preparations for the mission are going smoothly I take it?" 04:25 TA: Fate cocks out her hip and rests her hand on it, smirking. "you know it" 04:26 AA: "I felt if you are going to be taking point in this mission, I should discuss with you my strengths and weaknesses as a teammate, so you know how best to utilize me." 04:26 TA: "aight sounds good" 04:29 AA: "Okay. For starters, my greatest strengths lie in tactics and diplomacy. I have studied a great deal of military tactics in my role as prince, and I see myself as having become a decent coordinator of in-battle manuevers." 04:29 AA: "And of course my training as a Prince has prepared me for dealing with difficult political engagements and negotiations." 04:30 AA: "I am told that eventually the Prince class in this game takes the role of a Destroyer, and I intend to focus my Echeladder development in this direction. But for the time being, my abilities as a physical combatant are lacking." 04:30 TA: "cool" She shifts to the other leg. "ill probs be in a high spot keepin an eye out on shit" 04:30 TA: "ill probs relay info to you and you can do the tactical bullshit" 04:32 AA: "It is something of a new experience for me to be in a subordinate role, so I'll have to get used to that. But as this is a team comprised primarily of humans, it only makes sense that there would be no inborn deference to my position." 04:32 AA: "Besides....Alternia is gone. My old position carries little weight. I have to get used to that, too." 04:32 TA: "yea and dani doesnt like to take orders anyway so its probs best" 04:33 AA: "Hmm. Regardless of nobility, discipline within a fighting formation is an important thing to have." 04:33 TA: she shrugs. "you just focus on the fighting and ill focus on callin the targets" She smirks again. "ill make sure she listens up when were fightin no problem" 04:35 AA: "If you say so." He shrugs. "Also, I may have mentioned this earlier, would like to recommend our teammate Mahtah Rytoil for any information gathering that might be necessary. She has proven time and again to be both competent and reliable." 04:35 TA: She shrugs. "aight" 04:36 TA: "i talked to her once" 04:36 TA: "she wants my cactus" 04:36 AA: "Hmm. I was unaware she was fond of plants. Perhaps she should strike up a friendship with my matesprit or her brother." 04:37 TA: "def her brother they need to get laid" 04:37 AA: Merrow stifles a chuckle. "My impression has been that neither of them is interested in that particular aspect of the trollish experience." 04:37 TA: "exactly thats why its perfect" 04:38 AA: "It's possible I've misread them, or that they're only stifling it..." 04:38 AA: "I suppose it would be a somewhat cute pairing." He grants grudgingly. 04:39 TA: She grins. "cute more like hella awkward" 04:39 AA: "The two are often one and the same." 04:39 AA: He smiles fondly, as though remembering something that has happened to him personally, but doesn't add further comment. 04:40 TA: She elbows him. 04:42 TA: "whatchu grinnin about" 04:42 AA: "Aha," he begins to blush. "It is nothing important. Just some personal memories." 04:43 TA: "cmon dude spill the gossip" 04:44 AA: He sighs a little, looking like he would rather not go into it, but... "Let's just say that I am going to dislike being separated from my betrothed during this mission." 04:44 TA: She pats him. "its not so bad princey" 04:45 TA: She smiles. "at least you can text her and whatever" 04:45 AA: "True. And we double the number of planets we can search for pumpkins, so that's advantageous." 04:46 TA: "the fuck you want pumpkins for" 04:47 AA: He chuckles. "Think of it as a....a dowry, I suppose. I must have twelve different varieties of pumpkins before our partnership can be officially recognized." 04:47 TA: "oh yea i knew that" 04:47 TA: "fuckin gourd gifts for your wedding and whatever" 04:47 AA: "Really? Is it such common knowledge?" 04:47 TA: "why didnt i think of that its fuckin brilliant" 04:48 TA: "fuck no that shit is asinine" 04:48 TA: "who wants pumpkins for a wedding" 04:48 TA: "i mean yea pie is nice but" 04:48 TA: "cmon that shit takes time" 04:48 AA: "I think it is not so much the pumpkins themselves as the dedication and effort it shows me to be willing to go through for her." 04:49 AA: "It is meant to help me grow as a person, and also to prove that I am worthy of her." 04:49 TA: "kay" 04:50 TA: "well like" 04:50 TA: "do you even know where to get pumpkins" 04:50 AA: "No. I am just going to have to keep my eye out." 04:50 TA: "ima throw a wild guess out there" 04:50 AA: "But do not worry. I will not endanger the mission for the opportunity to find them, or insist on extended detours to retrieve them. I understand my responsibility to the team." 04:51 TA: "and say they probably dont grow in fuckin bullet-desert-ville" 04:51 TA: "nah man i mean" 04:51 TA: "i aint worried about it" 04:51 TA: "youre not gonna find any pumpkins on my world" 04:51 TA: "but hey maybe you can alchemize them" 04:51 TA: "thatd be pretty sweet" 04:52 TA: "make a pumpkin with like" 04:52 AA: "'Alchemize' them?" 04:52 TA: ".50 cal bullets instead of seeds" 04:52 TA: "shit would be rad" 04:52 TA: "yea dude" 04:52 TA: "oh cmon tell me dani and i werent the only ones to figure this shit out" 04:52 AA: "Figure what out?" 04:55 TA: "okay like" 04:55 TA: "you take this punch card thing and you..." she explains alchemization, including the use of blank cards for punching. 04:55 TA: "so yea do that to make wierd pumpkins" 04:55 TA: "made of comic books or whatever" 04:56 AA: "Oh my. Yes....that would work perfectly!" 04:57 AA: "I don't have any pumpkins to alchemize right now, but I do have pumpkin seeds. I could perhaps create hybrid varieties and grow them in my garden..." 04:59 AA: "Hahaha!" His laughter is giddy. "This is fantastic. I must do some alchemy before the mission begins, it sounds like." 04:59 TA: "yea you do that princey" 04:59 TA: "make some fuckin" 04:59 TA: "fire pumpkins" 05:00 TA: "combustible pumpkins" 05:00 TA: "i think erisiwhateverthefuckhisnameis would like that too" 05:00 TA: "maybe you can marry both of them" 05:00 AA: "Haha, no thank you. Prince or no, I am not interested in a harem." 05:00 TA: "missin out" 05:01 AA: "And even if I were, I believe my beloved is somewhat territorial in such matters, though she tries to hide it. And it has been implied she will become all the moreso as she embraces her heritage." 05:01 TA: "i mean shes already bangin the psycho so idk" 05:02 AA: He tries to give what he thinks is a nonchalant shrug, but there seems to be something in his eyes that suggests this bothers him more than he lets on. "A kismesis is different. She can do what she likes with her black quadrant." 05:03 TA: "idk dude" 05:03 TA: "i feel like you shouldnt date someone who puts you in a box" 05:04 AA: Merrow gives a barely perceptible growl, but stifles it. "...highbloods are somewhat known for their....overenthusiasm for such quadrants." 05:06 TA: "point stands" 05:06 TA: She smirks. 05:08 AA: Merrow clears his throat and attempts to change the subject. "Is there anything I can do for you, before the mission begins, Miss Revult?" 05:09 TA: "i neeeeeed" she trails off. 05:09 TA: "some wicked beverage" 05:10 AA: "Well....actually, depending if he's been back to reclaim them, Commander Aggaro keeps a fully stocked liquor cabinet in his office." 05:10 AA: "We uh....may have sampled his stash one night." 05:11 TA: "get the mahtah girl on that shit" 05:11 TA: "we just need the codes for it" 05:11 TA: "then we get infinite beverage" 05:11 AA: "Darmok might actually be the one to ask, if you can find him. He was the one who got us in the first time." 05:12 TA: "dude i dont even know who that is" 05:14 TA: "worse comes to worse dani and ill just get in that bitch" 05:16 AA: "Yes, I can't imagine there's much point in continuing to observe the security protocols of the base." 05:18 TA: "yea word" 05:18 TA: "im not much for listenin to rules anyway" 05:19 AA: "Be careful though. Darmok knows his way around, but I'm not certain the Commander wouldn't booby trap his office or liquor cabinet." 05:20 TA: "man" 05:20 TA: "thats bullshit" 05:22 TA: "dude maybe the fuckin" 05:22 TA: "colonel bitch has some" 05:22 TA: "my gurl sami where she at" 05:23 AA: "Perhaps. You could check. I haven't spoken to her in some time." Merrow has clammed up and his body language has tensed as though the subject is a sore one. 05:23 TA: "its a fuckin shame we had to teleport this stupid base instead of like your house" 05:25 AA: "The palace? It would have been more difficult to secure." 05:25 TA: "dude youre thinkin too inside the box" 05:25 TA: "itd be a party at a rich dudes house" 05:25 TA: "come on" 05:25 TA: " 05:26 TA: "disappointing me princey" 05:27 AA: "The parties at the palace were not exactly fun. Mostly visiting dignitaries, ambassaors, or military leaders. Occasional ceremonies for captains of industry, that sort of thing." 05:27 TA: "yea thats why we gotta take that shit over" 05:27 AA: "Every once and a while a new line would come out from Laynne Bryant, and they'd celebrate that, but even those were almost more stockholder meetings than parties." 05:28 TA: "goddamn" 05:28 TA: she sighs. "youre still inside that damned box" 05:28 TA: "im not goin to some fuckin schedules hoitey toitey bullshitville party" 05:28 TA: "im talkin a party with lots of girls and lots of beats" 05:29 AA: "I don't think I've ever been to any other kind of party..." 05:30 TA: "you suck dude" 05:30 TA: "royals are boring" 05:30 AA: Merrow gives a wry chuckle. "I apologize for disappointing you." He gives a mock bow. 05:31 TA: "i demand booze and speakers before were done with this fuckin world" 05:31 TA: "so says your great and powerful and sexy leader" 05:31 AA: "I'll....work on it?" 05:31 TA: "thats what i like to hear" 05:35 TA: "but first" 05:35 TA: She grins. 05:40 TA: "go give your lady what she wants" 05:40 AA: Merrow blushes. "I was thinking of spending some time with her before we depart..." 05:41 TA: "gotta get closer princey" 05:41 TA: "do the do ya know" 05:41 TA: "but make it quick" 05:42 AA: "Well then, by your leave." He still looks flustered, but has a smile on his face. 05:42 TA: "do it bitch" 05:42 TA: She giggles and turns some music on in her room. (( http://open.spotify.com/track/3ubtdCmWZIuX8FuRv3S3KX ))